Can't Fight This Feeling
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Audrey nearly gagged at the sight of yet another loving couple. That's all she had been seeing all day and quite frankly her eyes had had enough of this crap." AlexRileyxOC. oneshot. Happy  early  Valentine's Day! :


Disclaimer: I only own Audrey.

A/N: A fast Valentine's Day one shot. Enjoy & review!

* * *

Audrey nearly gagged at the sight of yet another loving couple. That's all she had been seeing all day and quite frankly her eyes had had enough of this crap. Every Valentine's Day she always saw people dressed in red and holding hands. That would have been fine had they not made it a point to kiss in public. Really people? Go home and do that. There are a few people who would like to hold down their lunch.

"Yet another Valentine's Day alone, eh little sis?" Mike taunted his sister.

It was no secret that the younger Mizanin was always bitter about Valentine's Day. Something else that wasn't secret was that her brother always made it a point to taunt her. When he himself was always alone on the holiday.

"Shouldn't you be off telling people that you're awful and promoting that ugly thing?" Audrey questioned, pointing at the hideous belt he had been carrying around.

"Its 'I'm awesome'." He corrected her. "For the record, I've already made my appearances. All that's left for me to do is kill time until my party."

"Go home and do that." Audrey tried to get rid of him. "If my boss comes by and sees me doing nothing I'll get the axe for sure."

"Maybe you wouldn't get fired if you actually worked. Since I've stepped in here you've done nothing but glare at everyone."

"Get lost, Mike."

"I'm going, I'm going." He got off the bar stool, dropping some money on the counter. "Calm down by the time you come to my house tonight. My friends will be over and the last thing I need is my crabby little sister ruining everything for us."

"I promise I'll calm down." She lied, knowing it was the only way that he would go. "Leave."

A sigh of relief had escaped from Audrey the second Mike stepped outside the bar and restaurant. He always liked to torment her. Especially, if she was scheduled to work the bar. It seemed like the perfect time for him to come in and anger the young brunette some more. Sighing, she tossed the dishrag to the floor and turned away from the most recent couple to enter.

"Stupid people." She muttered to herself. "If I see one more couple kissing I'm going to throw up."

Meanwhile, Kevin had walked into the first place with a bar he could find. He had been having a rough time of it lately and needed some time to himself before he went to his friend's place. This place would take his mind off things and then he could get on with his life.

His eyes roamed his surroundings and he wished he hadn't set foot inside. The lights were dimmed and the tables were donned with red tablecloths. Tiny candles were lit, giving just enough light for the people at the table to see each other. Then there was the music. All those songs that make you want to beat your head against the wall. Possibly the worst thing of it all were the couples. Either they were attached at the lips or they had an iron grip on their respective partner's hands.

"This holiday makes me sick." Kevin muttered to himself, heading towards the bar. "Just a couple of drinks and I'm out of here."

Where was the bartender? His eyes searched the place to find him, but Kevin found no one. Annoyed, he got up and was ready to leave when someone caught his eye. She came from the back room behind the bar and his breath was taken away. She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were an intense shade of green and her full pale pink lips were in a pout. Her dark brown hair hung loosely around her face, allowing her features to stand out even more. Allowing his eyes to roam over her petite body, Kevin planted his butt back on the stool. She was someone he wanted to get to know.

Feeling like she was being watched, Audrey allowed her eyes to meet the man on the other side. Oh great, another drunk fool who's meeting his girlfriend here, she thought. The last thing she needed to do was deal with him, but she had no choice. Her boss had given her a final warning; one more screw up and she was out of there.

"Can I help you?" She tried to be nice, but failed miserably.

"Jack and coke." He ordered, not taking his eyes of her. "Whatever you want for yourself."

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am, but getting me liquored up when you're going to meet your girlfriend isn't going to score you any points." Audrey replied, fixing his drink. "I suggest you drink your drink and go."

"I'm not meeting anybody here. I just needed to clear my mind. This holiday is driving me fucking crazy and I needed to let loose." Kevin gently grabbed her hand when she brought his drink to him. "You looked like you needed a drink."

"Thanks." Audrey slightly smiled. "Your drink is on the house."

"Not necessary. Consider this our Anti Valentine Day get together." He smiled, holding her gaze. "I'm Kevin."

"Audrey." She introduced herself, a semi-stupid smile on her face. "What brings you here?"

It would be a lie if Audrey said she wasn't attracted to the man sitting before her. He had nice eyes and an amazing smile. Not to mention, he was a total sweetheart. What girl wouldn't kill to have someone like him sitting in front of them?

"I hate Valentine's Day and every other place I passed seemed to cram the holiday down my throat. Although, this place was very misleading." He smirked. "This was the only place without those stupid hearts and cupid decorations plastered on the door."

"I forgot to put those out there." Audrey blushed. "I wish I could say the same for in here, but my co-workers seemed to like this holiday too."

"What's your story?" Kevin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I beg your pardon."

"Why do you hate the holiday so much?"

"Oh." She was a little embarrassed for not catching that right away. "Its just such a useless day to me. All the girls that I know are always saying its the day where your boyfriend has to be a total romantic and tell you he loves you. I'm over here thinking he should be like that all year round, not just once a year."

"What did your boyfriend say when you told him that?" Kevin asked, then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so forward. We're complete strangers and that's not for me to know."

Audrey smiled at him. "Its not a problem, Kevin. Actually, I don't have a boyfriend."

"I thought a gorgeous girl like you would have had a boyfriend." Kevin said boldly. If she didn't have anyone, then he wasn't going to let her slip right through his fingers. He felt something with her and he didn't want to lose that.

"That's the Jack talking." Audrey took his glass and placed it in the sink behind her. "I think you've had enough."

He leaned over the bar, gesturing for her to get closer to him. "That's not the Jack, its me Audrey." He whispered in her ear.

"Why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Audrey asked, quickly going back to the original subject.

Usually, she would be put off by someone coming on like that, but she wasn't this time around. Maybe, it was because she had an attraction to him or because she had seen a sweet caring guy somewhere in there. Sighing, she brought her attention back to what he was saying.

"My girlfriend broke up with me on this day three years ago. Since then, I've completely hated the holiday." Kevin admitted, then ordered another drink. "Just two shots of Jack."

Audrey nodded her head and gave him the two shots as he ordered.

"I've got to get going, Kevin." Audrey laughed. "My brother's probably wondering where I am."

They had spent the last two hours talking and goofing off. Saying that she hadn't felt a little something would only be an understatement.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your brother's place." Kevin offered. "I don't want you walking alone, Audrey."

"Its a few blocks away." Audrey smiled. "I'm a big girl."

"You're a beautiful girl." Kevin flirted, lacing his hand with hers. "Because you're beautiful its dangerous for you to be alone."

Audrey would have blamed the alcohol, but he really didn't drink much. Kevin had no more than three drinks and he was perfectly fine. It was the same thing with her. It wasn't even a matter of that. All that mattered to her was that she had somebody who hated this day as much as her and that he liked her.

Kevin had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, not a sick feeling. More of a feeling of love or something of that sort. He hadn't felt like this in years and the second he meets Audrey all of his negative feelings go away.

"Audrey." He gently pulled on her hand, signaling for her to stop. When she did, he got in her path and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will you go out with me sometime?"

"Yes." Audrey quickly agreed, not really sure why. After all, she didn't know what he did for a living. "I've got to stop here. There was something I needed to get."

Kevin nodded his head. All the while still holding onto her. "Give me your number."

They quickly exchanged numbers and parted ways. Their thoughts on each other the entire time.

About twenty-five minutes later Audrey had finally made it to her brother's house. Smiling like a fool, she entered the lobby and waited for the elevator to come. Her mind had been on Kevin the entire time and she couldn't wait to tell Mike that she had met someone new.

The elevator dinged open and she stepped inside, quickly pushing the button that would take her to her brother's floor. In a matter of seconds, she was knocking on her brother's door. Patiently, she waited for him to answer.

"Hey little sister!" Mike greeted, hugging her. "There's somebody I want you to meet."

"Can I set foot inside? Maybe take my shoes off?" Audrey laughed, not the least bit annoyed.

"That can all wait. I want you to meet my friend." Her brother dragged her into the living room.

"I met someone new-"

"Hey Kevin, I want you to meet my younger sister." Mike rested his hand on someone's shoulder.

"Mike-"

The figure turned around and Audrey smiled like a fool. There he was standing before her, just as handsome as he was almost a half ago.

"Kevin this is Audrey, my sister. Audrey this is Kevin. He works with me." Mike introduced them. He was ready to say something else when a knock sounded at the door. "You two get acquainted, I'll be back."

"Funny seeing you here, Audrey." Kevin smiled.

Not saying anything, Audrey laced her hand with his and led him to the kitchen. "We'll figure out everything later. All I care about right now is that you're here with me."

"I was thinking the same thing." Kevin stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "All I want is you."

Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. From the second he had seen her, he had wanted to kiss her. The urge of looking like those people in the restaurant had made itself known when they stepped outside. Now, he was finally acting out on that.

"Saturday at seven?"

"Of course." Audrey smiled, pulling away from him.

The party had since ended and everyone had gone home. It was only Audrey left to help Mike clean up the place. Thankfully, this party wasn't as bad his New Year's party. Everything would be done fast.

"So you and Kevin hit it off." Mike pointed out, picking up some trash.

"He's a nice guy, Mikey. I don't know why he's friends with you." Audrey joked, ducking when he threw a piece of trash at her. "All jokes aside, he's a nice guy."

Mike smiled, not completely understanding why she was acting the way she was. "You tried telling me something when you first got here, what was it?"

"Nothing." She smiled, thinking of the kiss. "It was nothing at all."

Audrey continued cleaning up, the entire time thinking about Kevin and how he made her Valentine's Day a very special one.

* * *

A/N: What did you think?


End file.
